


365 moments

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: 365 moments at 221b baker street. Mostly fluffy family stuff. Will try to update every day.





	1. Chapter 1

"I won't be home until six tonight," John said pulling on his jacket. "I'll get some takeaway on the way home for dinner. Are you OK  with taking care of Rosie until then?"   
  
"Of course," Sherlock said with a bit of a yawn. "Mrs. Hudson is home in case I need to step out."   
  
John kissed his young daughter on the head before heading off to work. Little Rosie was sitting in her high chair waiting for her breakfast. Sherlock grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and began mixing up her breakfast.    
  
It felt so strange standing in the kitchen holding a bowl of infant oatmeal. Little Rosie had her spoon n her hand and was smiling up at him. Her warm smile always made his mornings a little brighter. Rosie wasn’t his child but he was still helping to raise her.   
  
“Want your breakfast?” he asked walking over to her. “Let me see your spoon.”   
  
Sherlock gently removed the spoon from her tiny fingers. He never thought he’d be happy helping raise a child. It had always seemed so boring to him. Now, that he was responsible for a tiny life he knew it was far from boring. This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

John gave a little groan as the sound of Rosie crying filled his ears. He sleepily pushed back his sheets and climbed out of the bed. A flick of a light switch filled the room with a light glow. The doctor walked over to Rosie’s crib. 

 

“It’s alright darling,” he said lifting her out of the crib. 

 

The child’s cries calmed as her father held her close to his chest. He walked over to the changing table and put a new nappy on his baby. A smile crossed his face as he looked down at her. Rosie's eyes were closing and her mouth was open in a yawn. She was already fast asleep as he placed her back in her crib. 

 

“Get some sleep little one,” John said covering her back up. “Sherlock’s going to take you to the zoo tomorrow. You’re going to need the rest.”

 

John flicked off the bedroom light and slipped back under the covers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock frowned looking at his phone. He had three texts from Lestrade asking him to come to Scotland Yard. Normally he would have been out the door and on his way. Yet he couldn’t leave. He’d been unable to find someone to watch little Rosie. 

 

Taking her with him to Scotland Yard was a last resort. He never knew what his time there was going to look like. There was no way he wanted to put her in any kind of danger. 

 

“I guess someone is coming with me to work,” Sherlock said packing the child’s day bag. 

 

Rosie laughed as Sherlock picked her up. She loved going on adventures with him. Part of him was glad he didn’t have to leave her with someone else. The young child didn’t like being separated from her godfather. 

 

Sherlock closed the door as he walked out onto the landing. He knew John would be slightly annoyed he was bringing Rosie to work but it was something he couldn’t avoid. 


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd around them split a bit to let Sherlock and Rosie through. People always treated him a bit different when he was out with Rosie. The two of them being together always attracted a bit more attention. Sherlock didn’t mind. He did his best to ignore their curious glances as he pushed Rosie up to the display.

 

Sherlock unsnapped Rosie from her stroller and lifted her up high. She loved going to the London Zoo. Seeing the penguins was her favorite part. Rosie became extremely excited as soon as Sherlock lifted her into the air.

 

“Guins!” she cried pointing at the birds.

 

“Penguins,” he said.

 

“Guins,” Rosie repeated clapping her little hands. 

 

Sherlock watched happily as Rosie kept her eyes locked on the birds. Seeing her enjoy herself made his day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like it was going to explode. A loud buzzing noise was making the pain worse. He reached out and slapped the alarm clock hard. He let out a sigh of relief as the buzzing stopped. The pain overtaking his head didn’t stop. 

 

He knew that he needed to get up and fix breakfast for Rosie. John needed to be out the door in less than an hour. If he left the doctor to make her breakfast chances were he would be late for work.

 

The detective let out a cry of pain as he got out of bed. He wasn’t one to get sick but it was clear he had some form of the flu. He walked out to the kitchen to find John making a cup of coffee. 

 

“Is Rosie up yet?” Sherlock groaned.

 

“No,” John said shaking his head. “She’s sleeping in a bit.”

 

Quickly the doctor noticed something was wrong with Sherlock. He had a hand held to the left side of his head and was groaning. His face was flushed bright red. John put his coffee down and walked over to him. 

 

“Are you sick?” he asked bringing a hand up to touch Sherlock’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

 

“I think I have the flu,” Sherlock explained.

 

“Go back to bed,” John instructed. “I’ll stay home and take care of Rosie today.”

 

Sherlock felt guilty about going to bed but he was grateful he was going to get some rest. He nodded without argument and headed towards his bedroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

John felt exhausted taking care of Rosie and Sherlock by himself. Why did Mrs. Hudson have to be away visiting her sister? He really needed her. The detective wasn’t handling being sick very well. It seemed like he was always groaning and complaining steadily. 

 

“John!” Sherlock’s scratchy voice drifted into the sitting room. 

 

“What do you need?” John asked walking towards the bedroom.

 

“I vomited,” his friend explained.

 

The doctor let out a sigh as he walked into the bathroom to fetch a flannel. He was going to lose his mind before the day was over. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Sherlock knelt down in front of Rosie and quietly watched the child. She was standing up next to the coffee table. Her tiny little hands were holding onto the table.

 

Each time she took her hands off the table she would quickly put them back. Her little legs shook a bit from the effort of trying to support her full weight.

 

His goddaughter was trying to take her first steps. He took off his mobile and knelt down in front of her. It was a pity John was at work. He would make sure to record so his friend could watch it later.

 

“Come on Rosie,” Sherlock said. “You can do it.”

 

Rosie slowly lifted her hands from the table and carefully lifted one foot. With a grunt, she took a few shaky steps before falling on her butt. 

 

“You’re amazing,” he said putting his mobile down.

 

The child began to giggle as she was lifted into the air. His little girl was growing up so fast. 


	8. Chapter 8

_ Sometimes it is better to just walk away from things and go back to them later when you’re in a better frame of mind. _

 

That was the thought that crossed John’s mind as he tried to work on his blog. He was trying to write up his latest adventure but couldn’t find the right words. A reluctant sigh slipped from his lips as he closed his laptop.

 

“John!” Sherlock called from the kitchen.

 

The doctor looked up to see Sherlock holding up a rather burnt cake. The detective was trying to cook more. He didn’t want Rosie to be raised on take-away food. 

 

“I baked a cake,” the detective said looking down at the black lump in his hands. “Would you like some?”

 

There was no way he wanted to eat any of that black mass but he knew he had to. If he didn’t Sherlock might be too disheartened to try again. 

 

“Sure,” John said giving him a small smile. “Give me a slice.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock stood trying to wave down a cab. Little Rosie was in his arms looking up at the sky. They had been at the library when the child began to fuss. It seemed to him like she was coming down with a bug. The two of them stepped out of the library and he began to try to flag down a cab. As the minutes ticked by Rosie began to cry. 

 

A younger pair of men was standing a few feet down from him.  A cab pulled up to the corner and the driver began to talk to them. One of the men looked over his shoulder as the other man started to get in the cab.

 

“Mr!” the man called. “Need a cab?”

 

“Yes,” Sherlock said walking over to them. “The kid isn’t feeling well.”

 

The man stuck his head in the cab and spoke to his friend. After a minute he pulled his head out.

 

“You and your daughter are free to share with us,” the man said. 

 

“Thank you,” Sherlock said gratefully as he got into the cab. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock gave a yawn as he rocked the child in his arms. Rosie was sick with a very bad ear infection. She was on medicine but her recovery was slow. The detective was used to not sleeping much but Rosie was pushing him to his limit. It seemed he had just closed his eyes when he was awoken by the little one crying.

 

“Let me take her,” John said reaching out his arms.

 

“I’m fin...fine,” Sherlock said yawning. “You just got home from work.”

 

“It’s fine,” the doctor said taking the child. “Go get some sleep.”

 

Sherlock wanted to argue but he just didn’t have the energy. He didn’t even bother to get up from the couch. He just stretched out, put his head on the armrest, and closed his eyes.

 

“Sleep,” John said before heading out of the sitting room. “Rosie and I will go upstairs and read.”

 

Before John even shut the door Sherlock was fast asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Sherlock grunted as he lifted the basket of washing. Their two-in washer and dryer had decided to stop working that morning. Luckily Mrs. Hudson had offered to let them use hers until they got a new one. He was just heading up the stairs to the flat when he heard a quick knock on the door. 

 

“Come in!” Sherlock shouted.

 

There was no way he could open the front door. Sherlock smiled as he saw Lestrade walk into the building. Perhaps he would have a case for him.

 

“Are you doing chores?” Lestrade questioned in a shocked voice. 

 

“Of course,” he said as the two of them walked up the stairs. “Why are you so shocked?”

 

“I’ve never seen you do anything domestic,” Lestrade explained. “That’s all.”

 

“Do you have a case for me?” Sherlock asked setting the basket down on the coffee table. “Or did you just come to watch me clean?”

 

Lestrade laughed and shook his head. Same old smart arse Sherlock.  


	12. Chapter 12

John picked up Rosie and placed her in the highchair. The child began to fuss as her father tried to feed her. She was used to Sherlock feeding her breakfast and didn’t seem to want anything to with it.

 

“I’m sorry Rosie,” he said. “You’re going to have to settle for Daddy today.”

 

Rosie looked around the kitchen as if she was hoping for Sherlock to walk in. Finally, the child gave a little grunt and started eating her oatmeal. 

 

“That’s a girl,” John said. “Sherlock should be home in time for lunch.”


	13. Chapter 13

“No!” Rosie shouted as Sherlock tried to place her in her bed.

 

“Come on,” he said as the child kicked. “It’s bedtime.”

 

At the that, the young one began to cry. She didn't want to sleep.

 

“Come on now,” he said picking up her favorite stuffed animal. “You’re tired.”

 

The child took the animal and hugged it close. She gave a long yawn and laid her head down on the pillow. 

 

“That’s it,” he said covering up the young one. 

 

Rosie gave another yawn before falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock grunted as he tried to put Rosie’s coat on. The child began to fuss and pushed the coat away. She hated wearing a coat and always put up a fight. He had tried several jackets and nothing seemed to make her happy.

 

“Come on Rosie,” he said standing up.

 

The detective looked over his shoulder for any sign of John. It seemed like he was still in the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and lifted the lid off a jar. The jar contained small pieces of chocolate. Sherlock quietly put the lid back on. 

 

Rosie looked up with interest as Sherlock approached her. Her eyes were fixated on the chocolate. 

 

“Wear the jacket and you get chocolate,” Sherlock said kneeling in front of her. 

 

Rosie stood still as Sherlock put the jacket on her. As soon as the jacket was on her hand was out for the chocolate.

 

“Don’t tell your father,” Sherlock said as the young one put the treat in her mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Sherlock was on fire. He’d been to several murders that month and he’d been unable to find the killer. The fun of the chase was making his day. He was bent over the newest body inspecting it for clues. They’d found the body in an abandoned house in a bad part of town. 

 

The sound of his ringing mobile yanked him out of his train of thought. He grumbled as he removed it from his pocket. John’s name flashed up on the caller id. Lestrade gave him a curious look as he drifted to a quieter room. Before John and Rosie, nothing would have drug him away from a crime scene. 

 

“Hello,” Sherlock asked. “What do you need?”

 

John knew he was at work. He normally didn’t call him when he was working unless he needed something. 

 

“Rosie is crying for you,” John said with a yawn.

 

Sherlock frowned at the knowledge. It was nearly one in the morning and he was going to be out for several more hours.

 

“Put her on the phone,” Sherlock said.

 

Talking to her was usually enough to calm her down whenever she was missing him. There was the sound of John moving the mobile around a bit. 

 

“Lock?” came Rosie’s tiny little voice.

 

“Hello darling,” he said. “What are you doing?”

 

Sherlock wasn’t sure if Rosie really understood what she was saying. His question seemed to make the child happy. She began to quickly ramble on in an excited voice. He couldn’t make out all the words but he believed she was playing with blocks. 

 

“Alright little one,” Sherlock said once she stopped speaking. “Lock has to get back to work. I need you to go to bed.”

 

“NIghty nighty?” she asked sounding a little annoyed.

 

“Yes,” he said. “Nighty night. I’ll see you when you get home.”

 

“Nighty night,” Rosie said with a loud yawn.

 

There was more noise as the mobile was shifting around. 

 

“Thanks for that,” John said coming back on the phone. “She seems happy now.”

 

“No problem,” Sherlock said. “Anytime. I'll be home as soon I can.” 

 

After saying their goodbyes Sherlock hung up the phone. It was then that he felt someone watching him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Lestrade watching with a small smile on his face.

 

“Shut up,” Sherlock said walking past him back to the crime scene. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

John wanted Rosie to start attending a Nursery School. Sherlock loved having Rosie around all day but thought it might not be a bad idea. She was often clingy with him and tended to suffer separation anxiety when they were separated. Perhaps it would good for her. She was two after all.

 

Picking out a Nursery School was a difficult thing. Being out with Rosie was always a little odd. Since Sherlock and John were famous they always drew a crowd. Not to mention Sherlock did have his fair share of enemies. He needed to make sure it would an easy and safe place for Rosie to attend. The consulting detective had several leaflets laid out in front of him. He wanted her to attend a school where she could learn French and had narrowed it down to three. 

 

The good doctor had never had a heart attack when he saw the prices of the schools. It would cost nearly ten thousand pounds a year to send her to a good school. Sherlock didn’t care what it cost. Rosie deserved the best. 

 

“John!” he called pulling one of the sheets of paper out of the pile. “I think I found one we’ll both like. We should go see it. I’ll give them a ring and see when we can come.”

 

John smiled as he watched his friend run off to make the call. Sherlock really did take his role of godfather very seriously. 


	17. Chapter 17

John was exhausted after two weeks of looking at schools. They had all seemed like wonderful places. All of the teachers were welcoming and willing to help Rosie with her separation issues. The problem was Sherlock. He didn’t seem happy with any of the schools. No matter how wonderful the school was Sherlock would find a problem with it. 

 

Each school would recommend another place that they might like more. No matter how many shining recommendations the schools got Sherlock would just turn his nose up. It seemed like he was doing it on purpose. 

 

Perhaps he didn’t want Rosie to spend time away from home. 

 

The doctor let out a long sigh. It seemed he was coming up with excuses for her not to spend her days away from him. John was going to have to talk to him. 


	18. Chapter 18

Sherlock couldn’t believe John. Of course, he wanted to send Rosie to school.  Why would he want to keep his goddaughter away from school? That’s why he was looking through leaflets and doing research. He just wanted to make sure that it was the right place. Rosie was a special girl and needed to be in the best school they could find. Sherlock just hadn’t found a place that was good enough for him. 

 

Was any place going to be good enough?

 

The detective looked down at Rosie. The young child was looking at one of her picture books. The thought of her being away from him more pulled at his heartstrings. 

 

Maybe John was right. Perhaps he was clinging to her a bit too much. He knew he wasn’t doing her any favors. She needed to learn how to spend time away from him. It was going to difficult for him but he knew he had to do it. 


	19. Chapter 19

Sherlock frowned looking at the pile of half pack suitcases spread over his bed. There was a mixture of adult and baby clothes covering every inch of the bed. Why had he agreed to this? John wanted them to go away for a relaxing week-long vacation and Sherlock had agreed to pack. 

It was their first long trip with young Rosie and he wanted to make sure that everything was just right. Sherlock didn’t want to forget something that they would need. He began rolling up Rosie’s clothes and putting them in the smallest suitcase. 

Yes, it was a bit of struggle but he could do it. He had solved unsolvable crimes and taken down countless criminals. How hard could it be to take a two-year-old child on a vacation?


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock flopped down on their hotel bed. He had never been so happy to lie down before. The two-hour train ride with Rosie had taken everything out of him. John had worked a long shift the night before their trip and was in need of sleep. Sherlock had agreed to watch her while his friend took a nap. 

 

It had been nearly impossible to get her sit down and just enjoy the ride. She wanted to be up and walk all around the train. Of course, no one had complained as she toddled down the aisle. The public was always happy to see little Rosie whenever they were out. 

 

Several people wanted to have their picture taken with him. Even though he was uneasy with all the social interaction he had agreed to it. John was always encouraging him to be more friendly with fans. 

 

By the time they made it to their hotel room, Sherlock was ready for a nap. A wellrested John agreed to take Rosie to get something to eat. 

 

Sherlock yawned and closed his eyes. He had no idea that raising a child was so hard. He needed to call his parents and tell them how much he loved them. 


	21. Chapter 21

Rosie wasn’t having it. Sherlock had taken her a new place and she didn’t like the looks of it. It was a huge building and there were lots of grown-ups and children walking around. Rosie clung to her godfather’s hand as they walked through the wide hallways. She hid behind his leg as a strange woman approached them. 

 

“Does she have a hard time being away?” a strange woman asked. 

 

“Yes,” her godfather said looking down at the scared child. 

 

Rosie quickly began to fumble with the edge of her new red dress. Sherlock and father had explained to her she was going to school and would get to play with other children. She didn't much like the idea.

 

“Hi there,” the teacher said kneeling down next to her. “I’m Windy. I’m your new teacher. Do you want to come to play with me?”

 

Rosie began to quickly shake her head. She didn't want to go with the strange lady.

 

“I’m coming with you,” Sherlock said. “I’ll stay until you feel safe.”

 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Sherlock there. The young girl looked up at him with a long moment before nodding. Her godfather let out a sigh of relief as he led the little one into the classroom. 


	22. Chapter 22

“Oh no,” Rosie whispered looking down at the mess on the floor. 

A lamp lay in pieces next to Sherlock’s chair. She was going to be in so much trouble when Her Dad and Sherlock saw it. She knew better than to run in the flat. 

“Is everything alright?” Sherlock called from the bathroom.

“Yes!” Rosie shouted.

The young child carefully pushed the pieces under Sherlock’s chair with the tip of her shoe. It wouldn’t hide for it long but at least it would give her a little before she got in trouble.


End file.
